


Needing You

by DarthSuki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Hank is your alpha, and you are his omega. Your heat comes a little earlier than expected, but Hank is there to take care of you through it.





	Needing You

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with the amazing support of the followers on my Detroit: Become Human writing blog as well as my patreon backers. If you would like to request stuff, toss ideas or otherwise see everything else I write for the fandom, [you can check out the blog here!](https://detroitbecomehumanwritings.tumblr.com/)

It comes on so  _ suddenly _ .

The heat, the pressure, the want. 

It swirls like a cyclone in your belly, twisting and turning every which way until you can barely stand let alone ignore it anymore. Despite having tracked it, despite having been more than aware that it was coming, it was always a surprise when it finally happened--

But it happened too  _ early.  _ You had carefully planned it to happen tomorrow--the weekend, when your partner would have been home and able to help you through the worst of it, but the goddamn thing came  _ early. _

Fuck it all.

You could try to take a suppressant pill, but it wouldn’t work fast or hard enough to take care of what you’d otherwise accepted was the worst part of a heat--the aching need for an alpha’s cock. It could take the edge off, sure, and it may even be able to make it bearable to wait the several hours until your partner--until Hank, your alpha, was able to come home.

In hindsight, it might not have been the most responsible idea to call him while he was out at the office. Your brain wasn’t working as clearly as you liked, it wasn’t thinking of the right and the wrong of things: you just wanted Hank to come home already and fuck you rough and deep against the goddamn wall.

The phone rang once, twice, three times--

And then it picked up. A lighter voice than expected answered.

“Hello, this is Hank Anderson’s phone.”

“Connor?”

The android didn’t miss a beat, greeting you smoothly over the phone. 

“Connor just--I need--....Where’s Hank?”

“He’s currently out of the vehicle to order himself lunch,” Connor sounded mildly annoyed. “I don’t think it’s worth it for me to explain the lack of proper nutrients that are in the food he’s getting, but-”

A flash of heat filled your stomach. Slick was already starting to build up between your thighs--you needed to lay down before it started rolling down your legs.

“Listen,” your voice was as curt, was as firm and polite as could be despite the fact that you felt raving mad. “I need--Connor, I’m-”

A noise somewhere between a growl and a sob spilled from your lips--your mind could barely put coherent sentences together. You just...you wanted Hank to come home, to be home right then and hold you in his arms and coo sweetly in your ear that everything would be alright. 

You knew it was the hormones, raging free after being suppressed through medication up until you started dating Hank but...you just felt so  _ alone _ right then.

Luckily, Connor was a smart one.

For a second or two after your little, frustrated outcry, there was silence. But then he spoke.

“How long has it been since you began showing symptoms of estrus?”

“An hour.” The answer is the best you can give as you crawl into your bed, phone in one hand while the other was scrabbling to strip off your clothes.

“On a scale of one to ten, how high would you rate your-”

“TEN!” With a kick, you tossed your pants and underwear across the room, leaving you naked on the bed sheets and feeling a little cooler, but no less needy. “Connor, this is my first heat after being on suppressants for months!”

A beat of silence.

“Do what you can to alleviate your most pressing symptoms,” Connor’s voice was smooth and calming, you had to thank for that much for Hank’s friend and partner. “I shall make sure that Hank is informed of what's going on and will be home as soon as he’s able.”

“Thank you,” the words were a sob again--your emotions felt as heavy as bricks. “Thank you, just tell him to get home soon.”

The call ended and you tossed the phone somewhere on the bed, not caring all that much where it landed at the moment. Frustration coursed through you as you lay there in lustful misery. 

Just...

_ Breathe. _

And breathe you did, slowly, carefully, letting the rhythmic motion calm you as much as it could until even that didn’t help. Maybe a shower? Yes, a shower sounded good, really good--the cold water could give you something else to focus on until Hank was able to get home.

You lifted yourself off the bed with a groan and stepped out the bedroom, through the hall and into the bathroom.

_ Please get home soon, Hank. _

* * *

You’re not quite sure how long you were in the shower for. Ten minutes, thirty minutes--an hour? The water bill was the last thing on your mind at that point. Your body was numbed pleasantly by the cool water, enough that you were happy to focus on the mild chill than the searing heat between your legs, the rumbling tension in your belly that craved something inside you.

You don’t hear Hank enter the house. You don’t hear his stomping footsteps coming down the hallway. Hell, you barely even hear him opening the bathroom door over the sound of the shower of water over your head. It isn’t until he draws the shower curtain open that you turn your head to the side to meet his gaze.

“Baby?” He sounds breathless, his face flushed. 

_ He must have been running,  _ you think to yourself, mere moments before the scent finally hits your nose.

His scent; the scent of an alpha, deep and powerful and smothering in its comfort over your anxiety. Your body reacted instinctively at the smell, lips parting and pupils dilating as it finally had what it needed before you.

_ Strong alpha. Mate. Bonded one. _

Lips parted and a voice came out of them, so soft and needy that you would have felt ashamed of the noise if you were sober of your hormones.

“Hank,” you whispered, “ _ Alpha _ .”

And just like that, the man had the shower turned off and your body in his arms. He barely cared that you were soaking wet, dripping water onto the floor and soaking into his jacket. All that Hank cared about was getting you to the bedroom and taking care of you. 

“It’s alright, I’m here,” He cooed, gently laying you onto the bed. “Everything’s gonna be alright baby, okay?” 

You nodded almost frantically in response. The cold of the shower was wearing off quickly, especially when the smell of an alpha-- _ your alpha _ \--was filling the room around you. It made you feel drunk, thoughts heavy and listless and focused on only one thing: getting him as naked as you were so he could knot you.

But you had to wait--wait for him to undress and it was miserable. As fast as Hank could pull off his clothes, layer by layer, it was still too slow and you watched in frustration as one layer after another revealed more of him to you.

You couldn’t help but wiggle needily on the bed, sheets soaking up the remnant water that was left on your skin from the shower. 

“Alpha,” you pleaded again, nerves going haywire. “I need you inside me.”

Hank’s only response was something along the lines of a growl and a moan--he was working fruitlessly to get his pants off. Frustration turned to motivation as your body moved almost of its own accord, flipping over so that you lay on your stomach, your face into the pillows. Your knees curled under you, slightly, just enough so that you could raise your ass in the air and turn your head enough to turn back and look at Hank just as he stripped the last offending bit of clothing from his body.

You saw his eyes move over your body. He looked surprised, for a moment, and then he looked hungry.

Absolutely ravenous.

“Aren’t you being such a good little omega?” he asked, taking in a deep breath ( _ smelling the thick perfume of your pheromones in the air _ ). “You’re already so eager for me to mount you?’

You bit your bottom lip as the man stepped forward. The bed dipped as he climbed on, shifting until he was behind you, cock thick and hot already as he ground it against your ass. 

“Fuck. You look fucking beautiful, babe,” he said. The way his cock slid against your skin, rubbing the thick slick that had been dripping down your entrance since your heat began--oh it was so good, so perfect. 

Your body practically  _ quivered _ at the thought of him being so close, so close but not inside you just yet…

All you could muster was a sob as your hips pressed back against him. Your body was met by Hank’s hands, gentle yet firm as they held your hips still.

“Careful now, careful.”

“Hank…!” His name was the only thing your lips wanted to form.

“Baby,” Hank drew a breath and carefully slid his hips against yours, just enough to that the tip of his cock pressed against your weeping entrance. “Let me take a moment--It’s your first heat in a while. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

You knew, deep down, that he was right--your body needed an extra few moments to adjust, especially to an alpha with a girth like Hank’s. But Hank was gentle and slow, even when you sobbed and begged for him to just fuck you, to have you already--he was the careful alpha that you loved to no end.

He opened you up so smoothly. His cock was perfect--thick and long and sliding up against every little sensitive spot inside you. You gasped into the pillow as he bottomed out after a few minutes of careful adjustments. So  _ perfect _ . 

Tears started to fall down your cheeks before you knew that they had even begun welling up in your eyes--tears of want and need and love and warmth--

Hank leaned his body over you, his chest down against your back, enough at least so he could see one side of your face as the other was against the pillow.

“Honey, baby--” the petnames were thick with want and love. “Feel how deep I am? Took all a’me baby, you’re such a good omega.”

He started to thrust. You thought it couldn’t feel any better than when he was sliding inside you, but this was heaven, pure euphoric heaven above anything else. You could hear Hank cooing and growling sweet nothings with every couple thrusts, his hands never once letting go of your hips so he could control the pace.

Slick gushed from your entrance, dripping down your thighs and down the front of Hank’s legs--it was a filthy mess that only made the wet sounds even louder and more lewd, but it was exactly what your body wanted to hear: that he was fucking you. That your alpha was taking you, mounting you, filling you up and stuffing you full of him and his knot.

And all the while, Hank continued to speak.

“Wonder what it’ll feel like to stuff you with my knot. Wonder if an old alpha like me could even breed you with my pups anymore--bet you’d carry them perfectly baby.”

One of his hands even moved to press at your lower stomach.

“Gonna fill you up in here baby, sweet baby.”

It was a beautiful promise. Your mind felt so warm and soft and perfect, as if the only thing you ever wanted in the world was to be right there, mounted by your alpha and taking his cock with every glorious thrust.

But everything had to end, and your orgasm was rapidly approaching. Hank wasn’t faring much better--you could start to feel his knot thickening with every move, almost to the point that it was getting uncomfortable for him to fully thrust in and out of you.

You felt your partner’s lips against the back of your neck as he kissed you, sweetly, and bottomed-out inside you one last time.

Everything fell apart. The world shattered, filled with blissful white light that you could have floated off in if it wasn’t for the constant murmur of your alpha grounding you the entire time, keeping you still and blissful as his cock throbbed within your body.

“That’s it--you took my knot so good sweetheart. Such a beautiful omega--my omega.”

His compliments and coos were simply the cherry on top of your afterglow, body milking every drop that he had to give and feeling satisfied like nothing else.

It was so warm, so perfect, so loving. Hank was such a wonderful alpha, a strong alpha--

He was your alpha.


End file.
